


Of Modern Advances

by justsomerain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been in cinemas before, watching movies, but they had been so different from now, so much smaller, in everything.</p>
<p>And to hear that his favourite book was being made into movies? Now that was something to behold.</p>
<p>When he was a young, about 18 years old, there had come a book by an Englishman, and though it had been meant as a bedtime story for his children, it had enthralled, even then, so many more than just children, and Steve was no different, when it had come to that book. He wasn't quite sure how often he had read it, but it might have been a dozen times, if not more, finally bringing it to Europe with him, the pages soft, the cover falling apart, but still held together by whatever it was.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Steve and Bucky catch up to modern advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Modern Advances

There were things in this age that Steve never could have imagined.

Of course, there had been funny papers that made the future look one way or another, with flying vehicles and who knows what else, but nothing could quite have prepared him for what the future was actually like. There might not be flying cars, or robots doing a man's every work, but there were better things, even if it wasn't all quite there yet.

The fact that black people were now equal, at least in law, in theoretical sense, and homosexuals being able to marry, and women no longer bound to the home like before the war, and all these things were so much better. Of course, there was also healthcare. Had he been himself before the serum in this age, he wouldn't have been in as much pain, hell, he might even have had a semblance of a normal life. There were so many things that truly baffled him, and most importantly, so many of these things were positive.

Something he had never expected, however, was this.

He had been in cinemas before, watching movies, but they had been so different from now, so much smaller, in everything.

And to hear that his favourite book was being made into movies? Now that was something to behold.

When he was a young, about 18 years old, there had come a book by an Englishman, and though it had been meant as a bedtime story for his children, it had enthralled, even then, so many more than just children, and Steve was no different, when it had come to that book. He wasn't quite sure how often he had read it, but it might have been a dozen times, if not more, finally bringing it to Europe with him, the pages soft, the cover falling apart, but still held together by whatever it was.

He had even met the man, the author himself, and they had had a chat about the definition of bravery, and how could it have been that a creature as small as a Hobbit could have instigated so many things. The man had signed his copy, and Steve had heartily shook his hand, but not before asking him if he intended to write more. After all, he had loved this book, and who knows what else might happen in Middle Earth. The Author had been fairly secretive, but had given him a wink, and told him to just wait for it.

But he'd never been aware when the next books came out, and when he had woken up, it had been one of the first things he had read for himself. After all, he had missed it by almost sixty years, and for a moment he felt saddened to think the brain that had given life to that strange world had passed away, relatively unscathed by the war, but still, so much was lost of what he had invented.

And now these films.

Bucky had liked the Hobbit alright, not thinking it as amazing as Steve had, but he had enjoyed watching his then smaller friend rave about it. He had been alive during the time the sequels came out, but like Steve, far from conscious. Now he was, he would have read them, but sometimes his brain did a thing where it stopped focusing, and the only things it could think of were all the gruesome acts he had committed during his time as the Winter Soldier. No matter how many times Steve told him, or Sam Wilson told him that it was not his fault, Bucky still found he wasn't as good at reading books anymore.

Films were so much easier. They were maybe even more immersive, but one could easily pause them, and walk away for a while, before returning, rewinding, and rewatching. And they took less time, of course, so less time spent worrying over what you might have done all that time that you weren't aware that you were even alive.

It had been Stark's idea to install a gigantic screen, almost cinema proportions, on the floor that Steve and Bucky shared, after all "you two seniors got so much to catch up with, might as well do it in style", complete with a library of films, and the services of JARVIS, should they need it.

The Hobbit had been one of the things that Steve had noticed first, and for a while he hadn't been certain it had been the book he had loved so much. Surely they didn't make a film out of it, surely. But they had, and he had sat Bucky down, keeping an eye on him, before popping in the disk, and they had marvelled at it for hours.

Soon after followed the sequels, as the story had been split up in parts, and when that was done (for the moment, at least, JARVIS had been able to tell them that the rest was still in the make, and when it would be premiering in theaters, and surely Mister Stark would be able to procure tickets for them to visit those, if they should so wish) it had been the turn for the older movies. That had been something that seemed counter intuitive to Steve, after all, why make movies about the sequel first? But those too had been a delight to watch.

It was Natasha who found the two of them, comfortable on the couch, at the end of the Return of the King, and she had made herself comfortable in between the two men, bare feet pulled up on the couch. 

So they sat, the three of them, in silence.

As it ended, Steve turned to Natasha, one eyebrow raised.

"So what else have we missed that's been made into a movie?"


End file.
